The Runaway and The Fugitive
by NicoleMermaid
Summary: After being abused Trish De la Rosa decides to escape her old life, but is having trouble when she meets a lovable red-headed fugitive.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do NOT own any characters from Austin and Ally ( P.S I don't own Tony's Pizza Place-if it exists); HOWEVER I DO own the plot of the story but I might ADD some of my own characters ( OF COURSE I AM).

*This is my first published story so take it easy ;) ENJOY;)

(P.P.S Please review and follow!XD

ATTENTION: I RE-READ THIS CHAPTER AND WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR SOME MISTAKES I HAVE NOTICED. I HAVE FIXED THOSE MISTAKES! HAVE FUN READING!=)

Ch.1

I woke up mainly because of the water droplets pouring down from the leak in the ceiling and lightly splashing me across my forehead; the other reason was because my dad was pounding on my door again and was slurring insults at me like there was no tomorrow. Now I stand here staring at myself through the mirror of my vanity, which is still blocking my bedroom door. I decide to wear a hoodie with jeans, since it is raining and I wouldn't want to receive unwanted attention. I think out my plan once more and make sure I have my train ticket with me; I plan to take the last bus to Memphis Central Station and take a train to New Orleans.A wave of doubt starts creeping into my mind but I quickly dismiss any negative thoughts. I suddenly realize that it is silent. I wonder if he just passed out or finally grew tired of tormenting me. I sigh in relief at the thought and sit down on the edge of my bed, grabbing under it to retrieve my worn out sneakers. I slip them on and tie my shoe laces tightly, tucking the remainder into the sides of my shoes. I walk to my closet and grab my bag that contains-jeans, a t-shirt, a pair of under wear, tooth paste and brush, my diary, a water bottle, and around two thousand dollars, that I have saved up from working at Tony's Pizza.

After scanning my room, for what I hope to be my last time, I pull up my window and climb onto the rusty fire escape. I pull the hoodie over my head and carefully make my way down the steps. As I rapidly make my way down the block I look at my watch and my eyes widen. I only have a minute before the bus comes. I start dashing toward the bus stop; I must have spent more than twenty minutes getting ready. If I miss this bus, all my hope of starting a new life will go down the drain. My mind replays all the times where my father would beat me to a pulp both physically and verbally, in other words, the reasons I have to stick to my plan; My legs hurt and I am soaked from head to toe. I turn another corner and finally see the bus stop, the rain starts calming down and I see only one person still waiting for the last bus. My heart fills with joy and relief. I slow down, catching my breath and start walking briskly to the bus shelter,I sit on the side of the bench farthest to the stranger. I can't help but notice he has a duffle bag, probably running away too. According to my watch, it has been five minutes and the rain is already starting to pour down once more, only more fiercely.

I can't help but glance toward the stranger and am surprised to find him staring at me. I quickly look away, grateful for my hoodie, and the faint light of the bus shelter, that successfully help hide the blush in my cheeks. From the few seconds I saw him, I noticed red strands of hair peeking out of the hoodie."Why are you running away?" he speaks up, pulling me from my thoughts." Umm…I don-don't know what yo-you are talking about." I stutter nervously, I never thought I would get caught so quickly. He doesn't reply and there is an uncomfortable silence between us. I sigh." Is it that obvious?" I ask, embarrassed of actually thinking I could pull this off. "Yes, it's not all the time I come across a girl, carrying a Hello Kitty book bag, at a bus stop at this hour." He says." But, don't worry I won't tell." He says, I stare at him in disbelief." For your information, tomorrow I will be officially eighteen, so I am not a child, and who are you to automatically assume so?" He is really getting me frustrated and I just met the guy. "Wow! You're feisty and I'm Dez." He grins. I roll my eyes and face forward again. As if on cue, the bus screeches to a halt and I quickly scramble onto my feet and onto the bus. The bus is completely empty, only containing the driver. I sit on the last row and take the window seat. I close my eyes and rest my head against the glass. Suddenly, I feel somebody sit in the seat right next to me. I groan, already knowing who it is. I shrug it off and try to ignore him and get some sleep, but his elbow keeps bumping into mine." Do you mind?" I open my eyes to look at him and am shocked at what I see. The rude, faceless stranger that sat across the bench from me is replaced by an attractive young man with red hair and blue eyes. "Actually I don't mind, thanks for asking." He replies, but I don't say anything or look away, I only continue to stare at him like the idiot that I am. He slowly leans in closely, are faces inches apart and his eyes look straight into mine. My breathing hitches, and he hooks his finger under my chin and gently turns my head to the side. "Take a picture it will last longer." He says, pulling away and straightening his back. Realization suddenly slaps me in the face at his words; I regain my composure and lean my head against the window, trying to hide the embarrassment written all over my face. I stay like this for a while, breathing slowly but heavily; trying to distract myself with the raindrops pounding against the window. After what seems like forever, he speaks up. "I'm sorry." He says, it sounds genuine but I don't reply, just close my eyes to prevent tears from falling. It plays out in my mind, almost exactly as it happened. I feel surprisingly sad about the situation, I just miss the feeling I had in the pit of my stomach; I never felt that way before. I hear him sigh and feel him get up. For some unknown reason, I also miss the heat radiating from him, and open my eyes to find him in the seat in front of me. He has his back towards me and he leans his head against the glass. I take advantage of this and rub the tears out of my eyes. I sit back and sigh. I know that I have overreacted and that I need to excuse my abnormal behavior. I hesitate for a moment before finally tapping his shoulder. He immediately turns to me. "Umm…Dez, I just want to apologize. I know I overreacted it really isn't your fault. You did nothing wrong, okay?" I say softly. His expression lightens, "Honestly I didn't mean to offend you." My eyes find their way to the empty seat next to me. "You can sit next to-', the bus jerks forward and my head clashes with his. I groan inwardly and mutter a quick apology. "It's okay." he replies with a small smile." Last stop! Get out!" The bus driver yells, causing me to break the eye contact,quickly scramble out of my seat awkwardly, and dash to the exit. I am half way out of the door, when a strong hand pulls me harshly back on the bus. "Where do you think you're going?" He pushes me and I expect to fall back onto the aisle, but am pushed against a strong frame that appeared right behind me." What the fuck is your problem?" I hear Dez yell, he quickly slides around me, separating me and the furious man. Dez pushes him back harshly, punching him square in the jaw. The driver groaned but remained in his stance. "My problem is that she was trying to leave without paying." He shoved Dez back with his shoulders, causing Dez to push him away. "I told her that I would pay for her ride, and if you don't take my money I will call the police." He said, with as much intensity and harshness as the enraged driver. The driver backed away at his threat. "Just give me the money and I won't fuck you or your girl up." Dez reaches into his pant pocket and shoves the money into the man's hand. He steps to the side, and Dez grabs my hand and leads me out. The bus speeds away and we are left at a stop right next to the train station." Thank you Dez, but you didn't have to do that. He scoffs." Where are you heading runaway?" he asks, letting go of my hand." Stop saying that! Someone might overhear, my name is Trish." He looks over both of his shoulders." There are no people near us, stop worrying." I sigh, and look at my watch." My train leaves in thirty minutes. Thank you but I have to go." I say, looking up at him, he is so tall. He scoffs." Are you crazy? You just proved back there, that you need me to protect you." I stare at him intently," You're seriously going to make me believe that you can buy a train ticket in that line?" I say pointing at the line next to the entrance." You're right; let me see your ticket." He says. I hesitate for a moment then open my bag, take out the ticket and pass it to him." Of course, I am right, you can't just-", I stop midsentence as he tears my ticket before stuffing it in the trash beside the bench. My jaw widens, and I stand there completely shocked. Suddenly, anger courses through my veins." Why did you do that for! That was my last chance! You fucking idiot, why do you hate me! You come into my life and ruin-"Dez's features soften as he tries to calm me down." It's okay I –" I shove him, or at least try to." It's not okay! Do you know what my dad will do if he finds me? No you don't because you only care for yourself and don't even consider anyone else's feelings!" By this point I am sobbing into my hands." Trish, please stop crying. I am sorry." He pleads. I hear a horn honk and look up to see a car stop right in front of us. "Dez, hurry up and get in." A blonde-haired guy says. I feel a hand on my shoulder." Trish, let's go. You can't stay here by yourself." I scoff." I don't even know you, for crying out loud! I literally just met you today! I honestly just want you to leave me alone, you have done enough damage." I forcefully sit down and rub the tears out of my eyes." Dez! Who is that?" The driver yells. Dez ignores him " Trish just trust me please. I promise I'll fix this."I stand up, ignoring his plea, and start walking along the sidewalk, the faint sound of police sirens fills my ears. My eyes widen at the thought of my father being on the passenger side of the police car, which is driving further down the street and closer to us. "Get in the car." I mutter, passing Dez and getting into the passenger seat of the car. Dez quickly scrambles after me and into the back seat. "Drive."

I HATE CLIFFHANGERS...SO I decided to give you one!Don't worry I don't hate you... I would just love to see your suggestions and advice!:D( Review and Follow!)

* NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP EARLIER THIS WEEK!*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own the characters from Austin and Ally; however I do own the plot of this story….

P.S Special Thanks for the reviews and follows you all are amazing!

P.P.S Please review, follow and favorite! Have a great Day!

The driver didn't question me; however he looked backed at Dez with a questioning look." Just drive Austin." He sighed wearily. Austin shrugged driving forward steadily. The police car eventually sped past us, putting my paranoia at ease; however it was stirring back up again when I realized that I was in a car with two strangers that could harm me at any minute. I looked outside but only saw crowds of trees on both sides of the two way street. My eyes found their way to Austin, who didn't look menacing; and having met Dez, I convinced myself that he couldn't be capable of committing the horrible things my mind was inventing as possible results of my absent-minded decision. Suddenly, I began to think of the incident on the bus, when he punched the bus driver square in the jaw without hesitation; however he seemed to be trying to keep a cool-head afterwards.

We eventually parked in a vacant parking lot." Would someone care to explain what is going on?" Austin asked, turning off the engine. I waited, expecting Dez was going to respond but he didn't say a word. "Look, Dez you're so lucky that cop wasn't after you. Now, I agreed to help you but I didn't know you were bringing a stray." My eyes widened at his words. "Why could've that cop car been after Dez?" I questioned him, swiftly placing one hand behind my back and latching it to the car handle, ready in case anything went wrong. Austin's eyes almost popped out of his head as he moved his entire body around in his seat. "She doesn't know?" Austin asked furiously. " Look, she didn't have nowhere else to stay-" I quickly interrupt him." Yes I did, but my plans were altered when you tore up my train ticket. Now what did he do?" I asked, turning to Austin. Austin looked at me then to Dez, then to me again." Dez, you decided to tag her along so you should tell her. "I turned to Dez, anxiously waiting for an answer. " My step- dad was hitting my mother so I beat him up and my mom called the police on me. I left before they got there." I shook my head." If you were defending her, she wouldn't have called the police on you." He looked up at me, from his hands, revealing his tear-filled eyes." She told me to leave and that she hated me for almost killing the father of her only child." He said those words slowly, not making any effort to hide or wipe the tears that slid down his cheeks. An overwhelming sadness drew on me, for some reason I didn't like seeing him hurt; however I silently admired his vulnerability and absent-mindedly wiped his tears with the sleeve of my hoodie. He looked up at me and I felt it again, the same warm feeling that I had on the bus earlier that night when I practically undressed him with my eyes. Suddenly, the car engine roared causing both me and Dez to jump. "Look this is lovely and all, but we have to head out. Umm…Miss do you have another place you could stay at?" I shrug. "It's Trish and not really." " Well, since Dez tore up your ticket, you can stay over my place for the night." I hesitate before replying." Yes, that would really be helpful, thank you." I hear a sigh of relief coming from the backseat, causing me to blush. This is going to be interesting.

*******So what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW & FOLLOW!********


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF AUSTIN OR ALLY! **

**P.S. NOTICED THAT MY FIRST CHAPTER WAS WAAAAYYYY TO LONG! SO SORRY ABOUT THAT, MY CHAPTERS WILL BE , FROM NOW ON, A REASONABLE LENGTH LOL!REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! HAVE A GREAT DAY!"**

After about half an hour, we arrived at an apartment complex. It was a long ride filled with unbearable silence. "We're here." Austin sighed as he parked the car without turning off the engine. I opened my car door and slipped out with Dez right behind me, not that I minded. Austin stayed in the car and reversed it out. Before leaving he threw a key at Dez, which he caught with ease. "You can just open it, in case Ally's asleep. I have to go and get some late night snack for her, in case she's not or she'll be pissed. Apparently, she wants pickles with Fruity Mint Swirl. I honestly don't know how pregnant women can crave stuff like that. It's disgusting! Anyways, I'll be back in twenty. Bye." He finished as he drove off. Dez signaled me to follow him to the top floor, where Austin's apartment was located. It was a long climb but we had,finally, made it to the top." Babe, could you stop breathing so hard, we haven't even made it to the bedroom yet." He said nonchalantly, as he tried to unlock the door. I froze.

Did he really just say that? A blush started spreading across my cheeks and I'm shocked that he changed back into the douche I met at the bus top, after what happened between us in the car, if anything happened between us. Dez noticed my silence and turned around." I was only joking." He said with a sincere smile. I grin." Good, because you weren't going to get any anyways." I replied. He looked at me with a mocked pained expression." That would hurt if it were true, but it's not because I'm (he paused for dramatic affect) the Love Whisperer." I let out a chuckle." Wow, it's cute you think I would fall for that." He laughed at that." We'll see when we get to OUR guest room." He opened the door and stepped inside. "Oh please. You are sleeping on the floor." I said, following him inside. The first thing I saw was a petite figure curled into a blanket on the couch. Dez walked over to her and lightly planted a kiss on her forehead, causing me to cringe. "Who is she?"

I ask quietly, sitting on an arm chair in front of the coffee table. I already knew she was Austin's girlfriend due to the fact they lived together and Dez and I have to share a room, which I don't mind; however I felt strangely mad when he kissed her. "Are you jealous?" he gawked. I shrugged " No, I just find it weird how Austin lets you kiss his girlfriend like that." I said, tucking my hands under me. He smiled." Actually, I am the reason they are together, hence my nick name 'The Love Whisperer'." He whispered as he reinforced his 'title'. I was about to reply, when the brunette slowly stirred and sat up from the couch. She looked at me and furrowed her eyebrows." Umm… hi." She waved and looked around the room, her eyes locked on Dez. " Oh my God! You're here!" she squealed. She threw the blanket on the side revealing her pregnant belly, and made a move to get up. "Hey Ally! Don't get up I'll come to you." He said, making his way toward her and embracing her in a hug. After they let go, she patted the space next to her. " Tell me what happened." She said with concern in her voice. Dez shifted, probably feeling uncomfortable to repeat what happened between him and his mom.

I didn't like seeing him like that so I decided to try and change the subject. I made my way to Ally and held my hand out." Umm… hi. I'm Trish." She smiled warmly, shaking my hand." I am Allison, but you can call me Ally." I sat down on the arm chair next to Ally's spot on the couch, and opposite from the one I was sitting on before." So, Dez I was wondering on taking you to meet Mindy, she came back from Europe and was hoping to meet you." Ally said excitingly. Dez's eyes widened and he scratched the back of his neck. "You see Ally I would but…but Trish and I are kind of dating and I wouldn't want her to get upset." I glare at him as Ally turned to me." Aww! Since when?" she smiled adoringly at me.' Play along,' Dez mouthed pleadingly. My eyes land on Ally and I forced a smile." Actually, me and Dez are…." Dez looked at me with a pleading look, clasping his hands together at me. " engaged!" I blurt out. Ally squealed and Dez looked at me with amazement. She gestured me over for a hug and I embraced her, still in shock at what I had just said. I looked at Dez from my embrace with Ally. He smirked and clasped his hands together. " This is going to be fun." He chuckled. What did I get myself into.

*********I am so sorry I know it sucksss and it is so short! I have school work I need to catch up on and I wanted to at least give you one more chapter! It might not be the best but you get to meet Ally and learn that she is…..PREGNANT!YAY! Anyways the next chaptersssss will be next week…WINTER BREAK! Please review, like, follow and add requests and concerns if you wish! I would also love to thank you for the reviewssss and favorites…really means a lot! Have a GREAT DAYYYY!:)


End file.
